Hearts Wild
by dragonsprit
Summary: Ivelisse Vasquez was a girl who lived by her own rules both in life and in love what happens when she falls for a certain blonde detective? Will their relationship be a perfect 21 or another case of the house always wins?
1. Meeting Ive

Chapter1 Meeting Ive

**A/n This is a story about an older female dating a younger female who is Seventeen in New York the age of consent is Seventeen so if you don't like don't read.**

Just a side note Ivelisse's nickname Ive is pronounced E V.

Ivelisse Vasquez had it all she was smart funny had good looks and was from a rich family.

Ivelisse grew up with her mother Lila who was a black belt in Brazilian Ju-Jit-Su her father David who was not only a world champion kick-boxer but one of New York's premiere sports agents and her younger sister Eva, who was a scholar and kick boxer who was skipped a grade because she was extremely gifted.

Both girls grew up knowing the value of hard work largely because of their mother who didn't believe in using the family name to get ahead.

Ivelisse was 5'7 with jet black hair and hazel eyes with a caramel complexion while Eva was 5'8 with the same jet black hair and complexion but Eva put blonde streaks in her hair.

The girls didn't let the fact that they came from money affect them, both were hardworking girls who got things on their own merit, in addition to both being honor students they were both very independent.

Both girls had convinced there mother to let them live on there own just before senior year of high school to truly be independent, after some discussion their mother agreed to their request.

Their father wasn't too happy because he thought the girls should take full advantage of the life style they were raised in unlike their mother who supported her daughters wanting to be independent and make their own choices.

"Hey Ive lets go we have practice in thirty." Eva called from the stairwell landing of their Manhattan apartment.

Both Eva and Ivelisse were stars on their schools basketball team, Eva was the teams point guard while Ivelisse was the starting shooting guard, together they were the best back-court tandem in the state.

"I'm done Eva lets go."

Both girls grabbed their bags and headed to their silver SUV one of the few perks they did take advantage of.

"So Ive any plans tonight after we get done at the gym?"

"No I think I'm just going to stay home tonight and watch movies."

"Come on Ive its Friday come with me to dinner we could have that double chocolate cake from the bakery across the street from the house you've been dying for who knows we may even meet a few hot girls tonight."

"Eva how many times have I told you it takes more then looks for me to go after a girl."

"I know trust me but you haven't even looked at a girl since Emma."

"Emma and me were just friends it wasn't serious besides she was a player and I don't want to date a player."

"Well you have a point, have you ever thought of dating someone older I mean no one who is about our age can see you as more then just a rich girl."

"I've never thought about it have you?"

"I have but I think Vanessa likes me and I want to see if she does before I go that route."

"You mean Vanessa from the cheer-leading squad?"

"Yeah, I just wish she would say something though this cat and mouse game is annoying."

"Well give her time you know shes shy."

"I guess your right."

"So are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"What the hell Ill go as long as we don't get back too late we teach a class tomorrow and its going to be hell if we're tiered."

A few minutes later the girls parked there car and headed up to the gym to start practice.

After a spirited hour practice the girls headed to class to begin their day.

Being the honor students they were they had surpassed their class by about a month in terms of material in their English Lit class which was normal for them since they believed in making every second count.

So the girls often used any spare time in their classes to do some meditation.

The bell to signal the end of class rang twenty minutes later.

The girls were met outside by their best friends Alyssa and Maria who were also there teammates both on the basketball team and their fight team the Red Dragons.

Alyssa was a 6 foot 2 blonde with green eyes while Maria was a 5'11 brunette with green eyes.

"Hey guys whats up?" Alyssa and Maria greeted in unison.

"Nothing just same old thing." Eva replied.

"So did you guys hear Ms Jackson is gone from school." Maria said as the group walked over to their next class.

"No what happen?" Ivelisse asked shocked.

"She moved to LA with her husband after he got transferred." Maria replied.

"Dam so what happens to our Art and Drama classes?"

"Chill Eva principal Roberts said any seniors with 500 hours of community service can get their credits automatically." Maria stated.

"Oh my god that means we can all walk out of here after English then." Eva said stunned.

"Well yeah Eva but we would all have to come back for practice state playoffs are in a few weeks and you know papa would kill us if we slack off before state."

"Oh relax Ive your father knows we are going to win it all again this year anyway we got this." Alyssa said.

"Well we better he almost went loco when we almost lost at city."

"Ay nina relax hes just motivating you, he knows your good for 25 a night plus with your sister at point and Haley Maria and I up front we got state in bag, after all Eva is good for at least 12 assists a game."

"I guess your right Alyssa, lets go principal Roberts about our classes and go to the gym I feel like working my boxing today."

The foursome walk over to the principal's office explained their situation and after twenty were on their way out of the building.

"So are you guys following us to the gym?"

"Yeah Ive but before we do there is something I have to tell you." Alyssa said.

"Whats up Ally?"

"Well remember when I told you I broke with Christian?"

"Yeah you told me you grew apart from him but that was like a few months ago."

"Well I started dating someone else."

"Ay Dios mio who has you sprung now?"

"Well I would rather show you then tell you."

Alyssa turned to Maria and kissed her.

Both Ive and Eva were stunned.

"Alright what the hell was that?" Ive asked.

"Ive Eva I'd like to introduce you to Maria Raquel Silva my girlfriend."

"Esperar te you're telling me Maria and you are dating?"

"Yeah I am and before either of you ask we've been dating for two months and our families are cool with it."

"Okay I get it but Ally how did this happen to my knowledge you were straight."

"Well Ive I've always been bisexual to tell you the truth I just never been serious with a girl before."

"Well that's news to me but I am happy for you guys." Ive said.

"Well thanks now lets get to the gym."

Ive and Eva drove off in their car while Alyssa and Maria followed in Alyssa's silver car.

A short while later the four girls pulled up to the gym.

Once they entered they were greeted by Mrs. Vasquez who was about 5'6 with black hair and medium complexion and hazel eyes.

"Hello girls what a surprise I wasn't expecting you here til much later."

"Mami our classes got changed so we decided to come here." Eva said as she headed for the locker room.

"Well okay Eva we don't have any classes today so you girls have the gym to yourselves, I will be in the office if you need me."

Once the four girls changed they each hit the treadmill for twenty minutes before going in two one of the six rings set up in the gym and having practice matches with each other.

After each girl sparred once they decided to work on grappling together.

After a long work out the group hit the sauna and DE-stress.

"So guys its about 2 why don't we go back to my place and relax with some movies and then go out to dinner." Eva suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Maria agreed

The girls changed and headed off to the V-den which was what everyone called Ive and Eva's house.

Once the girls made it to the house they got comfortable and started watching action movies Well more to the point Eva Ive were watching the movies while Maria and Alyssa made out on the floor.

After three movies the girls decided to head out to dinner they decided to take the SUV.

"So Ive where we headed?" Maria asked.

"To that nice little bar/lounge down four blocks from the precinct."

"Alright Ive but isn't that usually a cop hang out?"

"Yeah it is but the new owner is one of of my dads old college roommates he'll let us in as long as we don't do anything stupid."

"I thought you didn't like using your last name to get stuff Ive?"

"Relax Maria I'm not using my last name the owner is one of our schools donors and a big fan of ours so we are VIP."

"Alright Ive."

The girls parked the car and headed inside where they were greeted by a tall skinny lite skin man in a red suit.

"Well if it isn't my four favorite hoops stars what can Rico do for you?"

"Hey Rico can we get our normal table and four Lobster platters?"

"Of course Ive just go grab your table and Ill bring you your orders with your normal blackberry sodas."

"Thanks Rico."

The girls sat down at their table while surveying the rest of the lounge.

After several minutes of small talk Rico came with their orders.

"So guys this food is good eh?"

"Yeah I gotta give it to you Ive this food is perfect." Alyssa chimed in savoring her food.

Just as the group was enjoying the music in the lounge Ive looked up and noticed three people walk in, Ive was especially taken by a blonde who happen to walk in with her hair tied in a pony tail.

The rest of the group noticed the look on Ivelisse's face so her sister took it upon herself to snap her out of it.

"Ive you there."

"Uh whats up Eva?"

"You've been eying that blonde by the bar since she walked in what gives?"

"Eva I don't know about you but I think I may have just found my next girlfriend."

"Ive are you loca shes got to be like 30 33 you have no shot plus you see the two people she came in with you'll be rejected faster then uncle Lorenzo was with aunt Gracie when they first met not to mention shes most likely straight."

"Calm down Eva Ill just go over to the bar chat up Rico for another round for us and do a bit of snooping."

"I give up Ive its your funeral do what you want."

"I will."

Ivelisse got up from the table and walked over to the bar and got Rico's attention.

"Rico what can you tell me about that trio by the stage two tables down?"

"Well the brunette is Olivia the blonde with glasses is Alex and the blonde across from them is Amanda, from what I gathered they're cops at the precinct a few blocks up why?"

"Oh no reason, say would you mind doing me a favor?"

Anything for you Ive."

"Here's $50 for whatever they had and here's the $125 for my crew tell them there bills already paid just don't tell them it was me alright and give the pony tailed blonde a piece of red velvet cake on me."

"On it Ive don't worry about it."

Thanks Rico."

Ive and the girls left the lounge without being noticed.

Meanwhile as Ivelisse made her way to the car she thought to herself _Amanda we will meet again."_

**Spanish Translations**

Nina- Girl

Esperar te- Wait

Mami- Mom / mother

Ay- Oh

Papi- Dad/father

Loco – crazy

Ay dios mio- Oh my God

**Disclaimer** I do not own Law & Order SVU All characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and Plot. I made up the Red dragon name for this story any similarities to real team unintended.


	2. Demons & The Angel

Chapter2 Demons and the Angel

**Readers Advisory **_This chapter deals with a sensitive subject matter not meant to offend anyone._

_Read with Caution. _

Amanda Rollins' life wasn't perfect by any means she had become estranged from her sister who almost got her fired and arrested, she had a mother who wasn't as supportive as she should have been of her career but even though her family wasn't perfect she loved them all the same.

Amanda's family life wasn't all bad, even though her career wasn't a subject her family cared for Amanda was at least able to seek comfort in the fact she didn't have to hide her true self from her family.

Even though Amanda was a strong confident detective she struggled with a secret that had been keeping from people she considered family, that secret was that she was a lesbian.

Amanda knew that hiding who she was took a tole on her both emotionally and mentally but she was willing to risk her sanity and emotional stability to save her squad the circus that would come around because of her coming out publicly.

On one hand Amanda knew she was being a bit crazy about this whole thing, after all she was working in the same squad room along with Olivia who herself was out at work without a problem but Amanda knew the only reason why Liv got no backlash was because almost everyone at the one-six was at least a bit scared of Olivia to begin with.

Amanda on the other hand thought she would have no such luck being that most people outside of SVU thought she was just handed her spot straight from Atlanta.

As a result of all this Amanda put up with all the teasing and jokes from both other units in the one-six as well as the occasional wise cracks she would hear from I.A when Cassidy would stop by to bust the squads chops.

Brian Cassidy saw himself as the best thing since sliced bread which everyone but Amanda could just ignore, the reason Amanda couldn't stand Cassidy to no end was that he had a crush on her that bordered on obsessive.

Amanda couldn't stand it when Cassidy would come in to the squad room with one of his sidekicks cracking jokes about how they had got the numbers of some star struck rookies.

The only thing that kept Amanda from ripping Cassidy a new one was her G.O.A.L. meetings, the gay officers action league was the only place Amanda felt safe enough to share all of herself without fear.

Amanda rolled out of bed at 4AM like she did every morning to get ready work she dressed and was out the door by 5:15 for her morning jog.

Amanda had taken up jogging partly as way to help clear her head and relax it was a good way to keep from stressing which often triggered he desire to gamble.

As Amanda walked out the door into the brisk New York air she began her jog like she normally would about three blocks from where she normally transitioned into her run to track not too far from the precinct she noticed three men in a black unmarked sedan approach her as she rounded the corner on to the track, when they saw her Amanda noticed that one of the three men was in fact Brian Cassidy the self proclaim gift to the world who ended up walking over to her.

"Hey Amanda nice to see you out here getting a jog in?"

"Yes I am Cassidy now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my jog."

"Sure Ill let you get back to your jog just come with me to breakfast."

"Cassidy how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested now move." Amanda said trying to push past Cassidy.

"Now listen here bitch no one turns down Brian Cassidy."

"Well I just did now move." Amanda said forcefully

Just as Amanda was trying to make her way past Brian one of the officers with Cassidy walked over to Brian.

"Hey Cassidy I think I know why Blondie here wont date you."

"Yeah do tell rookie."

"I just looked some info in Rollins' files and I found out she a lesbian."

"So Rollins you're a lesbian eh, I'm sure the whole department would love to know that."

"Brian you cant out me." Amanda pleaded.

"I can do what I want Rollins and you cant stop me."

"I can and I will Cassidy what your doing isn't legal".

"Well if you want to try and stop me go ahead but no ones gonna believe a gambling addict with a junkie sister."

"How did you know that Brian?"

"I have my ways Amanda now come with us or I promise you you'll regret it."

"I said no Cassidy now leave."

"Fine have it your way."

Brian punched Amanda in the face causing her to fall down on the concrete Cassidy along with his two associates kicked and punched Amanda until they saw she was bruised and bloody with her clothes ripped.

After Cassidy was satisfied with the job they'd done they left Amanda unconscious.

"Come on you two lets get out of here before this track fills up with joggers."

Four hours later in the squad room Olivia walked in with a cup of coffee and headed for her office.

"Hey Finn wheres your partner?"

"I don't know maybe over slept you know our last case was hell on her."

"Alright Ill give her a half hour if she doesn't show up let me know."

"You got it Liv."

The half hour came and went and still no sign of Amanda."

"Liv still no Rollins." Fin said walking into his new boss' office.

"Try her phone if you get no answer Ill send a couple uniforms to her house."

"On it Liv."

Finn dialed Amanda's number and let the phone ring five times before he hung up.

"Liv no answer."

"I was afraid of that."

"Ill send some uniforms out to her place."

Just as Olivia walked out of her office with Finn Olivia noticed Nick on the phone.

"Liv we've got a problem."

"Whats up Nick?"

"I just got off the phone with a doctor at Mercy hospital and they said Amanda's been brought in apparently someone found her body by the track on tenth."

"You've got to be kidding me Nick."

"I wish I was, all I was able to get was that someone found her by the track a few blocks down from her unconscious."

"Just freaking great."

"Liv calm down lets just get down to the hospital and see whats up."

"Right Finn, Amaro go see what you get from CSRU."

"On it."

Finn and Olivia made there way to Mercy bursting through the door and made a bee line for the front desk where they were met by a tall brunette nurse.

"Mam I'm Sargent Olivia Benson and this is detective Tutuola Manhattan SVU, one of my detectives was brought in."

"Oh of course she should be in recovery now, shes a bit banged up shes got bruising on her face two bruised ribs and a mild sprain to her left wrist we had a doctor check her out she's dead set on not telling anyone who did this, maybe you two will have better luck."

The nurse led Liv and Finn to Amanda who was bandaged and resting.

"Hey Amanda what happen?" Liv asked in a gentle tone.

"Nothing just get me the hell out of here, I want to go to work."

"Amanda we can't do that just yet you know that now tell us what happen to you."

"Listen I don't want to talk about it just get me the hell outta here we have a job to do."

"Amanda listen to me you were attacked and we need to know how this happened."

Fine but get him the outta here." Amanda said pointing towards Finn.

"Okay its done."

Finn go call with Amaro and see if he's got anything."

"Got it Liv."

Once Finn was out of the room Amanda felt a bit safer.

"Now Amanda can you tell me what happen?"

"Alright fine here it goes, I was just doing my early morning jogging out by my place and when I decided to head into the track three guys came up to me and next thing I know I'm fighting them three on one then I black out and end up here."

"Okay so did you get a look at these guys?"

I don't remember now can you get me outta here?"

Fine Ill see what I can do."

Olivia walked out of the room where she found Finn hanging up a phone call.

"Anything good Finn?"

"Amaro said CSRU wasn't able to come up with much in way of prints or anything like that but one guy says he saw a sedan tailing Rollins for a bit before he went off to his car."

"Its something, any luck locating who made the call?"

"Operator only got a first name Ivelisse didn't leave a last name."

"Its a start, Ill go see if I can get Amanda discharged and meet you back in the office with Nick."

"Alright."

Once Finn left Olivia was able to get in touch with Amanda's doctor who informed her that Amanda could be discharged but was to have someone with her for a couple days.

Olivia got Amanda to agree to stay with her and Alex at their house for a couple days and that was only after Olivia threatened a suspension.

Olivia waited for Amanda to be discharged which took about three hours due to the hospital being short staffed after which they took a cab back to the house.

"Now Amanda stay here there's a fully stocked kitchen and for the love of god don't try and show up at work just rest we'll get whoever did this I promise."

"Fine Liv now go before you tempt me to walk outta here."

A short while later Olivia made her way into the one-six where Finn and Amaro where trying to piece together the bits of info they had.

"So guys any luck on Amanda's assault?"

"Nothing no cameras no witnesses, who ever did this made sure they wouldn't be easy to catch." Nick said.

"Fuck alright lets start by calling the hospital back for the report then track down this Ivelisse person one of our own got hit so I'm telling you both now we solve this yesterday."

Meanwhile back at Olivia's Amanda just Laid on the couch crying.

"Fuck why me why now she sobbed.

Amanda felt sadness rage and relief.

Sadness because she felt like she lost herself, rage because she wanted Cassidy to pay for what he did to her and relief because someone found her and kept her from dying alone, an angel that saved her from her own personal demon.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I Do Not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and Plot.


End file.
